


Eine Überdosis Glück

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [15]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Außer Gefecht, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Manchmal muss man fast alles verlieren, um zu begreifen, was wirklich zählt…





	Eine Überdosis Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Auch diese kleine Geschichte stammt aus dem großen Fundus der Geschichten, die ich vor vielen Jahren geschrieben, veröffentlicht, überarbeitet aber dann niemals wieder veröffentlich habe. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass mir bei dieser Geschichte die Überarbeitung extrem wichtig war, denn in der ersten Fassung, die nur ein Drabble-Duett war, musste ich unglaublich viel wegkürzen, weil Ivo so schrecklich viel labert in der Szene. Schon kurz nach der Fertigstellung gefiel mir das überhaupt nicht mehr und ich habe mir die Szene nochmals vorgenommen, diesmal vollständig und zu einem Doppel-Drabble-Duett verarbeitet.
> 
> Die ursprüngliche Idee zu dieser Geschichte entstand quasi in dem Moment, als ich die Schlussszene von „Außer Gefecht“ zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Die Kombination aus stecken gebliebenen Fahrstühlen, halbtoten Kommissaren und Partnern die zur Rettung eilen ist einfach nicht gut für Tatort-Fangirls mit Hang zum Slash. Ich habe die Szene sicherheitshalber nochmal geschaut, bevor ich diese Fic vom zerfledderten Uraltausdruck wieder in die Digitalform gebracht habe und ja, sie funktioniert noch immer genau wie beim ersten Mal. Ich war sehr geneigt Ivo am Ende der Szene ein genervtes „Jetzt küss den Franz schon endlich!“ an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich denke aber trotz meiner eindeutigen Präferenz kann diese Geschichte auch als Preslash oder Friendship gelesen werden.

 

# „Eine Überdosis Glück“

 

_„Franz? Hörst du mich?“_

Ich fühle Peschens Puls. Er ist tot, doch das interessiert mich in diesem Moment kaum. Meine Sorge gilt nur dir. Mit einem Schritt bin ich bei dir, gehe auf die Knie.

_„Bitte.“_

Dein Kopf liegt schwer in meiner Hand. Du rührst dich nicht.

_„Franz… Franz?!“_

Ich starre in dein Gesicht, überlege fieberhaft, was ich tun kann, um dich zurück zu holen. Schütteln? Eine Ohrfeige? Gar nichts? Bin ich schon zu spät? Der Gedanke ist unerträglich. Das darf einfach nicht sein.

Plötzlich läuft ein Zittern durch deinen Körper, deine Augenlider flattern. Nie habe ich etwas Schöneres gesehen, als deine blauen Augen in diesem Moment.

_„So war das nicht gemeint, mit den getrennten Wegen.“_

Ich lache erlöst, streichle dir über die Wange. Fast kommen mir die Tränen vor Erleichterung. Du versuchst zu sprechen, nuschelst etwas Unverständliches.

_„Was?“_

_„Eine Überdosis Glück!“_

_„Jetzt übertreib‘ mal nicht.“_

Meine Hand wandert von deiner Wange über deine Brust bis zur Taille hinunter. Ich spüre, wie sich deine Bauchdecke unter deinen Atemzügen hebt und senkt. Du lebst!

_„Sieht so aus, als ob du mich doch nicht so schnell los wirst.“_

_„Gut so… gut so.“_

Mehr Worte habe ich nicht, um mein größtes Glück auszudrücken.

 

*** * ***

 

_„Franz? Hörst du mich?“_

Dunkelheit umfängt mich. Der quälende Schmerz löst sich auf, wird immer unwirklicher. Ich fühle mich unendlich erleichtert, schwerelos. Ich will weg von hier, doch ich komme nicht los.

Von fern dringt ein Geräusch zu mir. Unwirklich, verzerrt und doch vertraut zieht es meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, hält mich gefangen.

_„Bitte.“_

Eine Berührung gesellt sich zu dem Geräusch, zieht mich energischer aus meinem Schwebezustand. Der Schmerz kehrt zurück und mit ihm die Schwere meiner Glieder. Ich will nicht zurück, aber ich kann mich auch nicht loslösen.

_„Franz… Franz?!“_

Ich erkenne das Geräusch, die Stimme. Deine Stimme. Mein Anker, mein Wegweiser. Es ist nicht der leichte Weg, aber der richtige. Mühsam ringe ich die Dunkelheit nieder, öffne die Augen.

_„So war das nicht gemeint, mit den getrennten Wegen.“_

Du bist verschwommen, aber ich höre dein Lachen, die Erleichterung in der deiner Stimme. Ich will sprechen, doch meine Zunge klebt am Gaumen.

_„Was?“_

_„Eine Überdosis Glück.“_

_„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht.“_

Wieder lachst du. Deine Hand ruht auf meiner Taille. Warm, beschützend.

_„Sieht so aus, als ob du mich doch nicht so schnell los wirst.“_

_„Gut so… gut so.“_

Mehr Worte braucht es nicht, um meine Welt perfekt zu machen.

 

FIN


End file.
